


Six Geese a-Laying

by carrieevew



Series: Bellarke Christmas [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrieevew/pseuds/carrieevew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on tumblr prompts: watching the snow alone/together + dancing in the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Geese a-Laying

**Author's Note:**

> 'tis the second part of my christmas series, also known as the sixth day of christmas, hence the title, once again from "12 days of Christmas".

Clarke had always loved snow, ever since she was a little girl and her dad would help her build a snowman the very first Saturday, after a decent snowfall. Later, when she got a little older, Jake would take her ice skating and they laughed and laughed every time one of them landed on their asses.

But her dad died when Clarke was 16 and everything changed. That first December, it was still too fresh for either Clarke or her mother to even think about Christmas. Even after some time had passed, Clarke and her mother were left with only memories of Christmases past. It’s not even that Abby and Clarke didn’t want to celebrate, it’s just wasn’t the same without Jake. He had always been the festive one, butchering every single carol that came to his mind, wearing the utterly ridiculous sweater that Abby had knitted for him when she was pregnant. Without Jake, Clarke and her mother would only eat a slightly fancier dinner and exchange gifts. After that, Abby would leave for work and Clarke visited the Blakes, taking some of the leftovers with her and spending the rest of the night with Bellamy and Octavia.

Winter used to be her favourite time of the year, but for the next ten years of her life, Clarke had barely even noticed when it came. It wasn’t until Bellamy had proposed to her, when she decided to give snow another chance. They set the date for the 19th of December, hoping that by then, the gardens surrounding the wedding venue would have been transformed into a Winter Wonderland.

Sadly, when Clarke woke up on the morning of her wedding day, there wasn’t even a sign of snow anywhere and suddenly, she felt very disappointed. As silly as it sounded, Clarke had a vision of how this whole thing would look like and not getting it her way was a bit of a let-down. But then she looked away from the window and her eyes fell on her wedding dress, hanging from the door of her closet. It was simple and beautiful, and Clarke remembered that she was marrying her best friend. Bellamy had been by her side for so many years already and now they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. This, then, was a happy day and Clarke decided that something as insignificant and unplannable as the weather would not change that.

At noon, Abby, Octavia and Raven arrived and started their preparations, doing Clarke’s hair and make-up, and reminiscing the _good old days_ , when they were still young and beautiful, as Octavia put it, sighing dramatically before dropping onto the bed. Clarke laughed at that. She never really considered herself to be a wedding person. Sure, it was fun when her friends were getting married and they all got to dress up and get drunk together, but Clarke’s always considered the notion of this being the happiest day of her life a little… depressing. It did kind of suggest that things would only get worse from that point, didn’t it?

None of that mattered now, though, because when Clarke looked at her mother and two bridesmaids, drinking champagne and laughing, she really did feel the happiest she had in a long time. Even more than that day Bellamy had finally gotten his shit together and asked her to marry him. Honestly, there was a part of her that has always known that she’s end up marrying her, it was only a matter of time before the rest of her and Bellamy caught up. They’ve known each other since they were little kids with barely a half of their teeth still in their mouths. It felt so natural, being with him that she’s never even really considered anyone else. Even Abby seemed to have known that, because she’d only warned her daughter twice that high school relationships never survived college and was genuinely happy for them, when Clarke told her about the engagement.

They were getting married now and nothing on earth could spoil this day, Winter Wonderland be damned.

***

The ceremony was over rather quickly. Or maybe it was just her. Truth be told, it was mostly a blur of emotions for Clarke, from the moment that Wells led her down the aisle and Clarke saw Bellamy taking her in, a little glassy eyed. She did remember the vows, though, the promise of love and support, blinding smiles on both of their faces when they repeated the words after the priest. Clarke felt her vision blur from the tears a little when they were pronounced husband and wife but they were both smiling when Bellamy cupped Clarke's cheek with his hand and kissed her.

Clarke was vaguely aware that neither she nor her mother had cried that much since Jake died but this was different. This was good; this was really, really happy.

***

Their reception hall looked amazing. It was small and intimate, all lit up with candles and discreet lanterns, it felt really cosy. The guest list wasn’t particularly big, either. Even between the two of them, they only managed to gather a few dozen of people. Clarke felt a weird little pang of sadness, when she realised that all of the names only filled a single page. Not that she or Bellamy wanted a huge party but there was something rather lonesome in knowing that there aren’t really all that many people in the world that you could call your family. It hit her the first time during her father’s funeral, when there was only a handful of relatives and a whole lot of strangers, offering them their condolences. Jake was a known and respected specialist, their presence was not surprising then, but it didn’t fill the void in Clarke’s soul that she always felt whenever she would think about her family. Her parents never had siblings and neither did she, knowing that used to make her feel like one day she might end up all alone in the world.

Clarke didn’t feel that now, though. Not when she was being hugged by so many people who loved her, not when she could feel her husband’s hand holding her own tightly, like he never wanted to let go of her.

***

Clarke was talking to one of her mother’s aunts, the part of the family that lives so far away, that you only ever see them on weddings and funerals, when she looked out of the window. The gardens around the restaurant were lit by a string of streetlights giving off a faint glow, in which Clarke saw snowflakes. Barely a few of them, but she quickly excused herself from the conversation and went out on one of the balconies. It was cold outside and she was only wearing her dress but it didn’t matter, Clarke was absolutely mesmerised by the sight of snow, finally falling. She felt a smile tugging at her lips and some tears pooling in her eyes, _again_.

Bellamy found her only ten minutes later and joined her, putting his jacket around her. They stood silently for a moment, side by side until Clarke rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. Bellamy smiled at his wife and put his arm around Clarke, pulling her a little closer.

Octavia must have noticed them too, because suddenly the music coming from the inside grew louder and they heard the first tacts of a waltz. Bellamy let go of Clarke and outstretched his hand instead.

“May I have this dance, Doctor Griffin-Blake?” he asked. Clarke took his hand and nestled herself in his arms. Bellamy pulled her even closer and pressed his forehead to hers. They swayed to the music a little, wrapped up in each other, Clarke’s cheek now resting against Bellamy’s chest, his hands smoothing over her back.

“It really is a mouthful, isn’t it?” Clarke whispered, raising her head and looking into Bellamy’s dark and warm eyes. He chuckles softly.

“Well, you chose that and now you’re gonna have to live with it. For the rest of your life.” Bellamy teased her and Clarke pressed a soft kiss to his lips before answering.

“I wouldn’t’ have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up a little angstier that i initially planned but still sufficiently fluffy, i believe. 
> 
> the song that they are dancing to is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsw1MmMfReA) (and [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEJTkaHiFgU) it is with lyrics). it's a main theme from a movie "Noce i Dnie" (nights and days) and one of the most beautiful melodies i have ever heard.
> 
> also, i'm on tumblr ([carrieeve](http://carrieeve.tumblr.com))


End file.
